the jokers demonic queen,
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: harley life was all a lie when she and the others finished the job for the government. she was harmed badly and had her brain wiped clean. now she lives with her birth mother who had never stopped looking for her. and she has to finish the jewel and a war that was amung demons before she was born. the joker would not stop at nothing to bring his love and his queen home and back.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

its been a year since the whole thing that happened with him crashing in a helicopter to save his queen he thought she was dead. only to find out that she was alive only to when he tried to go and save her again she was no there no more. as if she was gone from the world and no one knows where she had gone or what had happened to her. he bolted up and pointed his gun at the man who was like a brother to him and his queen and his right hand man. as he sat down.

"boss its only me. there are two guys here that wish to speak to you. and i would if i where you." said jonny

joker closed his eyes as he nodded and got up to go to his office since the room he was in not presentable to have any guest. these people better have something of some use or else they would end up dead. while he sat infront of a man that he remembered as the man who tried to shoot his queen and purposely miss. and some other spanish guy with tattoo's all over his face.

"frosty here says you wish to speak to me. and let me tell you it better be something i want to hear and be of some use or else you wont be walking out of here alive. i killed the batman for what he had done and i wouldnt think for a second i would not murder the two of you." hissed joker

El Diablo nudged his lover to tell him to start talking he would like to walk out of there alive. and they knew what the joker was know to do to those who dont speak up right away. or when it came down to harley. and they heard what was going on with him with that.

"well as you may know i am deadshot i am a friend of harley, dont worry we think of her as a sister and a friend. and where like gay so no worries to you on that. but i am here with information that we gathered. and what we somewhat know of what happened." said deadshot

the joker steapled his fingers and wondered what they had and what it involved. while he nodded to them to continued. while he hoped it was somethingt hat would be for his queen. but then again he was going to learn somethings that she didnt know of.

"well after we defeated the enchantress she thought you where dead and was in a deep depression. so the guards of the prison used her own grief and pain from your death. they made some of us watch them do what they did to her. they did some sick shit to her man. no woman should have to deal with that. they carved things into her skin while they took turns with her. they force feed her through her nose. they caused her everything that known to man to cause her pain. me and my lover cried out to have them to stop but it never worked. but there is more to this." said deadshot

deadshot saw the deep hatred and knew some bitchs are going to pay for what they had done to the queen. the guy who lead them into the room was no better in his looks. harley was one special woman even if she was all crazy but even through her crazy self she had this warmth.

"please continue." said jonny

"they did something it was a study one that was extremely painful since we heard the screams. in the file here it seemed that her birth name was really kagome higurashi her birth father sold her when she was only one year old her mother knew of where she had gone only that she was kidnapped that is when she came Harleen Frances Quinzel. but we know what goes from there. so back to the study that strap you down and used this device it wipes your memories. so that is what they did to harley they took all her memories and the thing is the device has a setback to it. the device turns you back to a teenager in some ways she was turned back being 16 year old girl with no memories of us or you. somehow they tracked down her birth mother and sent her to live with her. that is where everything comes up as a blank. we where released from a high source from taisho corp he knew who we where but we dont know who on the taisho's that was the ones to have us released. that is all we know plus the documents and the files that we were given to hand over to you." said deadshot

jonny took the files and everthing they came with and looked the, over himself. it all real even photots they had of what happened to her in that prison. they had tapes and everything. they filmed her pain and suffering the rape and the abuse she went under. but there was no tapes of what happened for the test study on the device.

"frosty find her at once. and given these two and the kid rooms,." snapped joker

"at once boss." said jonny

jonny knew his boss was in need to be alone and when they left the room they all heard him cackle like a insane person only to cover his own pain and tears. they have alot of work but they have a starting point now.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome_

kagome came home after not being home for a good two months sesshomaru would not let her leave unless she was healthy enough when it came down when he found her in the middle of the woods near death. her being stuck with naraku and having the cursed marking on her back forever she will suffer from the suffering of it being hit. but she could not help there was something missing in her life. inuyasha would always chose kikyou. but the bad thing is the well was forever open now to all to came come through. and now they have to worry about naraku, kikyou and as well inuyasha who had turned on them in this time. so she was going back and forth between times as to plan and figure out what to do.

"mom im home." said kagome

"hey sis you look like crap. i heard that trasha is in this time as well the evil people. we know you will beat them." said souta

kagome ruffled his hair as she went to check on her adopted son. somoene from the family wanted her to adopted him as her own. the poor boy has suffered so much and she was the only one to be able to be his mother. it not the first child she adopted she had shippo. but her mother had been taken care of tamaki wwhile she was back and forth.

"oh dear, what happened?" asked serenity

"well inuyasha turned on me and sent me to be with naraku in hell for three months a cursed mark on my back that if it hit it will make me feel pain and bleed. oh top if off i was raped by both. and now not even human anymore from a blood adoption and what naraku had done to me. lets top it off they are in this time now and not even sure where they are. so im going to have to back and forth for war time planning." said kaome

serenity took her daughter into her arms and let her cry into her chest. but the thing was she didnt even know what her life was like when she was found. the people who found her was all secretive about what she lived like and what she was like before she came back to her. she missed her darling daughter for so long and happy that the bastard is dead. but now with her being the true miko to the jewel she has to deal with this so she was remained to be home schooled. but she is proud of her adopted two kids one fox demon and tamaki who she felt sorry for but now he was not human no more none of them are wth the blood adopted from sesshomaru who came through but was secretive when it came down to what was going on.

"i'm going to go and rest and see tamaki befor ei head back over to see what they all came up with mom." said kagome

"yes dear," said serenity

serenity sat down and sighed sadly she was so tered she could see that. but all she wanted was the best for her darling daughter. as she went back to finishing dinner. their home has a old spell around it by someone who sesshomaru sent over her name was tsubaki a dark priestess who thought of her kagome as her own little sister. plus she was able to sit back and relax and not cook and clean no more since they had shima with them now and the little imp jaken.

* * *

 _meanwhile with joker and his crew_

jonny has been at the search for two days now when the screen lit up to show there was something they found in the search under higurashi, a adress and everything it was the only one that ended up with the same time of harley being disappeared from them, he printed out the stuff and rushed out of the room.

"boss. i have news i found her." said jonny

the joker looked up and took the papers out of his hands and he looked over it. and cackled wildly knowing this was not going to be fun but there was now a chance to have his queen back into his arms.

"pack our bags and be prepared we are leaving at once on the private jet, it is time for my queen to return to my arms." ordered joker

jonny nodded as he went to go and bark ordered while the boss gathered what was needed. they are going to go and get their queen there was going to be alot of stuff that will need to be said. he even had a house payed for that was close by it was more or less a get away from everyone home.

* * *

 _meanwhile a day later_

the jet landed in tokyo lucky alot of people here knew english while mrs higurashi who used to work for bruce wyne in tokyo compound but was fired for her lack of work since she was searching for her daughter.

"well i thought i would never see this place again." said deadshot

"you been here before?" asked El Diablo

deadshot only nodded to his lover as his daughter was being carried by jonny who kinda came at fell for his pride and joy the only thing his whore of a ex wife gave him. he was only here for a short time and if he remembered correctly when it came down to it the man he shot was someone was a sick freak, as they all loaded into the cadillac escalade's and took off to the house that was right acrossed the street to the higurashi home.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

jonny waited down the marble stiars and waited for the boss man they are going to be headed over to the house where the queen was known to be living at and they needed to have things ready just in case.

"lets go." ordered joker

jonny nodded and knew that he was looking his best to make her fall for him over again. while they looked up the huge stone steps and sighed as they started to climb up the stairs only to be met with the lovely house it was grand its own sense in historical sense. as jonny knocked on the door. when a young boy answered the door and his eyes went wide.

 **"MOM THERE MEN AT THE DOORS!"** yelled souta

souta never saw thejoker since he was covered by two men and the man was his ideal on the news. but his sister reminded him of someone. but that was a thought for a nother time. while a woman came to the door and gapsed.

"may i ask who are you men and what business you have with me?" asked serenity

"ma'am sorry that this comes at a shock. may we come in and talk there is much to speak annd talk about. nothing bad dont worry." said jonny

serenty sensed no lie as she sighed she knew kagome was not going to be home for a few days that was what ginta and hakkaku told her who came through the well. but they still didnt know where naraku was and what he was planning to do in this time.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

mrs higurashi lead them into the sitting room as shima served them all tea. while the joker looked at it and sniffed while souta was looking at him with starry eyes. jonny snickered the young boy has a ideal and it happened to be his boss.

"i'm not trying to be rude here and i know of what the joker is able to do. and mind you i have to thank you for ridding the world of the batman. but im going to get to the point im not sure why your here for?" asked serenity

"ma'am there is alot to explain so i would like you to keep a open mind here," said jonny

serenity waved her hand to have them continue. while the joker was enjoying his tea he was nto much of a tea drinker but this was some good tea he had ever drank in his long life. while jonny cleared his throat.

"your daughter what do you know of her before she had been found and what was told to you about her?" asked jonny

"well when the man came to me and delivered her to me there was not much said i asked and all they did was avoid the questions and left her in my hands. it would be nice to know what she had been up to since i have missed her grwoling up. and sorry may i get your name sir." said serenity

"oh sorry its jonny frost." said jonny

the joker looked at the boy and wondered if he had something on his face. while souta was all starry eyed that his ideal was in front of him. while shima yanked the boy back from being rude. while tamaki was still on bed rest.

"well let me start from what i know of the people who your husband sold your daughter to was a well known family known as the Quinzel's and renammed her Harleen Frances Quinzel she was a well known genius graduated school early and became a top nammed doctor. there she met the boss on the job she was given Arkham Asylum. well lets just say they fell in love we know the story from there. when they where out on their date night the batman attacked and the boss man crashed his car into the lake before he was able to ge to her she was taken by the batman for the longest time we tried to find her until we found her in a place called Belle Reve Penitentiary where she was treated like crap and had things happened to her that i wish not to speak about. they sent her on a mission with the militaty to fight someone known as the enchantress. but the boss man found her and tried to save her but only to be shot down. we thought she was dead only not to give up until we had the proof of a body. so we just got rhe information about the Belle Reve Penitentiary treated her like crap and done some things are less than honorable i will leave the files and information with you so you wil be able to read. they used this device that they are testing she seemed to be the only one they used it on since what it did to her. they wiped her memories and the defect was turning her back into the 16 year old girl she is now. and here we are and i hope you believe what we are telling you," said jonny

serentiy read over everything that was in the file and she pinched the bridge of her nose in anger and disgust how could there be so many sick fucker's in the world. not only naraku and inuyasha had done this to her baby girl her crystal blue eyes looked intot he jokers and saw the deep sadness and pain in there.

"i believe you there is alot in this world no many people understand. i have something to tell you all as well. my daughter was born well lets just say special its a long long story if you all wish to hear let me know. and youc an call me serenity the two of you since well he is going to be family sooner or later." said serenity

the joke leaned over and nodded to her he didnt trust himself to speak. the house looked like they lived well. he knew of her hate the batman since she thanked him for ridding the world of the annoying beast who dared to take what was his.

"yes the boss man wishs to have you continue." said jonny

"well lets just say after a week being home she fell down the well in the well house. now keep a open mind to all of this. a demon mistress centipede to 500 years in the past where she started her travels to restore the shikon jewel better known as the jewel of foul souls. she freed a half demon from the tree thinking she was kikyou who happened to be her past life as well a high priestress midoriko. she didnt mean to break the jewel and sent it all over the lands if it wasnt for the half demon she would of been able to. but back to the story she nad inuyasha started to travel and gather the jewel shards. they met his half brother who hpeened to be full demon and she freed the sword known as the tetsaiga the swod made out of his fathers fang. and the other one by sesshomaru side was the sword to bring the dead back to life known as tensagia. as the time went on she met a fox kit who was a little boy demon who wanted to advenge his father by stealing the jewel shards. but she ended up saving him from the thunder brothers later down the road adopted him as her son. they started to travel again only to have her kidnapped and had her soul stolen from her to revive kikyou. but lucky enough half of her soul was back into her body. ever since then kikyou started to wonder around collecting souls to remain in the land the living. afte that happened they met a monk with a cursed hand named miroku who well is a perverted man but not a bad pervert. then the demon slayer sango they all started to travel. later down the road they met the wolf demon tribe and it funny till this day kouga the leader and prince of the wolf demons declairs that she is his woman. but he has a woman who he promised to be mated to. her name is ayame who happened to think kagome as a sister. anyways after that inuyasha took what he wanted after tossing the sword he was given to by his father and raped her countless times after a spell was placed on her to not be able to defend her and after he finished taking what he wanted heturned her over to naraku the man they are all fightng a war against a ghastly half demon. she was held in his prison for three months. he did far worst to her than what those men in that prison had done. the final act he did to her was burned her back the mark of the spider and cursed it for the rest of her life. so if it hit hard enough it will cause her pain and bleed. sesshomaru ran acrossed her limp bleeding from and did a blood adopted with her so she has inu blood like the rest of us here with wolf demon blood and the sick act naraku had done to her his blood. but there is more the war has moved onto this time so she will be gfighting when they find him along with inuyasha and kikyou." said serentiy

jonny and joker was gakwing that was one interesting story as they took it all in. but they saw she spoke no lie. but then again if the war moved on to this world where was kagome at now. that is when someone walked in with pure silver hair.

"mom im home," said kagome

they watched after she had said that and fell face first into the lap of the joker. serenity rushed over to her and saw the two wolves rushed into the house with sesshomaru right behind them. they took her swords off and armor.

"what happened this time?" asked serenity

"there was a fight with the incarnations that is left behind. we are all moving here to have base i found my father is alive and is living next to you. but she was hit hard the incarnations somehow was more stronger than ever. and who are these two?" asked sesshomaru

jonny and the joker was looking at the great demon lord and now knew they where in front of someone more powerful than joker himself. as she went into detail about what they had said and nodded to all the information.

"well we knew sis was special but that is a new one. so how are you going to get her to rememeber?" asked ginta

"joker this is kagome well you know her as harly so now you know who face planted you lap." said serenity

joker knew it was her right away and he laid his hand on her head and sighed in contempt. as the wolves moved her whole body on the sofa and left herhead into his alp. he was happy and at piece with her here with him now. as jonny ushered everyone out of the room he was going to meet the other son she adopted and moved them to the house over where they are living at.

"my queen i have you back. you are not going to leave my side ever again i will fight along with you my love." cooed joker

sesshamru came back with a vile of her blood and a note for him to take so he was able to have her blood. the change woudl be nothing for him so. the joker gukped down and knew that he needed rest he was happy to have his queen with him right now as he let the demonic blood merge with his blood.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

kagome groaned and felt alot of pain when it came down to the attack she had to try and deflect that knew she won but only to be injured in the process. then she realized that she is laying on somoene lap and looked up her crystal blue eyes went wide and wondered who he was. the joker just relaized his queen was awake and started to freak out. he met her other son and felt sorry for him.

"shh baby is ok. i'm not here to hurt you." cooed joker

kagome tilted her head to the side and found her cell phone her mother left a message on who he was and what was going on. as she sighed in sttress from what was going on. but she didnt rememeber but she felt like they are connected.

"from what my mother text me is that we know each other from the missing memories i have." said kagome

the joker blinked he missed her voice so much the voice was always so soothing. and enchanted to him. while she closed her eyes again only to try and get up but he stopped her before she could even try to get up even further.

"you been ordered to lay down baby." soothed joker

the joker snickered when he saw her huff that was his queen there. she was still his queen but he knew she would fully remember her. but he would always love her because she is who she is the only female that made him feel emotion. but when he felt her breathing even out he knew that she was asleep once more. he needed to go and do a few things and gather those guards from the prison and have then shipped here. he had the right people to do it to.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

kagome woke up again and found the new guy gone well new guy to her but not remember who he was. as she see another man in front of her stipping at his tea when he took notice she was awake he placed his cup of tea donw.

"well welcome back there dollface," said deadshot

deadshot had to admit they didnt do the best cover up job since her tattoos where still there. while he thought it was cute how she tilted her head to the side like a puppy. he knew osme of the others where in battle but joker was in the middle getting the bastard guards shpped here he sent the wolves to do that.

"do we know each other because it feels that we do?" asked kagome

"we do know each other, well we kinda didnt come friends until we started to fight some evil encantress togehter. but i thought of you as my little sister. my name is deadshot by the way." said deadshot

kagome nodded and wondered why the joker wasnt here no more. wasnt he supposed to be by her sisde or smiled and knew it was her since she was looking around for the joker even if she didnt remember her heart knows who she wanted and that was the joker.

"so i was in battle before i returned home i guess. maybe thats why i was in the hospital for a week after my mother gotten me back." mumbled kagome

deadshot eyes popped out she was in the hosptial what did they do to her befor they wipped her memory. that is when sesshomaru walked in and knew that she was reunited with a old freind he knew they knew he his father breafed him on everthing that happened.

"little one we must go there is a attack with the incarnation and we need you," said sesshomaru

kagome sighed its time to get back to work but deadshot was not going to have none of it. yes he knew it was up to her but she had to do this. but he was ordered by a man more deadly than this man here with his claw,s

"is it wise to let her go and fight in the current state she is in.?" asked deadshot

"its ok i'll be fine i have sruvived worst from what you all tell me." said kagome

kagome was helped up by deadshot knowing he was going to have his black ass kicked for letting her do this. as she put her swords at her sides; as sesshomaru let her on his back as he took off he felt bad but he knew they have to end this.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

the joker made his way up the stone steps and made his way into the house where his queen is resting well so he thought she was resting. that in when he saw the sniper there looking at him like he was going to piss himself.

"where is she?" hissed joker

deadshot jumped he knw the man was angered he was protective over his queen and so was he since she was like his sister he never ever had. while he took a deep breath and knew it was time to face the music to have the joker murder him.

"well you see we where talking you know. and then sesshomaru came in and said they had to go to a fight. something about the incarnations are out there." said deadshot

"let's go for a drive at once". ordered joker

joker stomped his way out of his queen house as he entered the car he fallowed the directions of the feeling of pure anger was coming from as he got out with his guns and knew that he was able to help her he would. until he found her arguing with a man with dog ears.

 **"YOU BITCH YOU BETRAYED ME FOR MY BROTHER NO WONDER WHY I TURNED YOU OVER TO NARAKU!"** yellled inuyasha

 **"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WAS MY FRIEND YOU STUPID JERK!"** yelled kagome

the joker stood next to the group and wondered who they are as they watched on and wonder who was going to win the verble battle. or he was going to be sit to the ground in his own hole that made with is body.

 **"FRIEND MY ASS YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE NO KIKYOU JUST THE COPY! OH YEAH AND YOU SCREW WOLVES!"** yelled inuyahsa

 **"OY! MY WOMAN WAS NEVER YOURS TO BEGIN WITH DOGBREATH!"** yelled

 **SHUT IT MORON SHE WAS NEVER YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE EITHE RYOUR MINE WOLF BOY! SO LEAVE SISTER KAGOME OUT OF THIS WITH THE WOMAN THING OR SHE KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!"** yelled ayame

kouga smirked he loved it when kagome was so forceful with him. while ayame punched him and knocked him out and huffed. while the two wolves that was with him was poking at him to see if he was alive still. the joker was confused this was interesting to watch.

 **"I DIDN'T SCREW KOUGA HE IS MY FRIEND AND ONLY A FRIEND! YOU ALWAYS ASUMED ME AND HIM HAD A RELTIONSHIP YOU STUPID DOG EARED FOOL!"** yelled kagome

 **"FUCK YOU BITCH YOU SCREWED THE WOLF HIS SMELL WAS ALL OVER YOU! AND I MAY BE A HALF DEMON I KNOW WHEN A WHORE WHEN I SEE ONE!"** yelled inuyasha

 **"OH YOU DID IT NOW DOG BOY!"** yelled sango

they all kagome shvered from the sickenly sweet sdangerous smile acrossed her angelic face. while they all kinda moved back. while ayame pulled the joker with them as they stood behind a barrier this was the entertaining part.

 **"OOOOOOOOH INUYASHA! SIT! I HATE YOU STUPID FCKING HALF BREAD! SIT SIT SIT! YOU HAVE CROSSED ME ONE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU BASTARD! SIT SIT SIT! I EVEN TREATED YOU AS A FREIND AND YOU BACK STABBED ME ONE LAST TIME! SIT SIT SIT!1 I AM NOT KIKYOU! IT'S KA-GO-ME! OR WELL ATLEAST I THOUGHT IT WAS NEVER MIND THAT! SIT SIT SIT! YOU STAB ME IN THE FUCKING BACK AND TURN ME OVER TO NARAKU AFTER DOING WHAT HE DID TO ME! SIT SIT SIT! AND THEN YOU WORK FOR HIM AND THE WALKING DEAD WHORE HERSELF WHO STOLE HALF MY FUCKING SOUL! SIT SIT SIT! YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU ROT IN FUCKING HELL YOU FUCKING HALF BREED BASTARD! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"** yelled kagome

they all clapped at what she had done she beat her recored. while the joker never knew his queen was able to do that. as he watched on in shock and he had been so turned on by the fact she just face planted a guy into a hole in the ground with a single word.

"well kagome my dear you beat your record when it to ranting and raving and sitting him." said miroku

miroku smirked and he had to do it and it was just him who was being the pervert other than kouga who was still knocked out but the man was there seeing this for the first time was a big shocker to him. as he hugged kagome and then his hand went to her nice ass.

 **"PERVERT!"** yelled kagome

kagome slapped miroku so hard on the face as the joker snapped out of his thoughts the man was a pervert but he knew it was not out of ill intentions but it still was his queen. as he watched on as she used her swords to take down the monster who seemed was only a copy.

"i think he took off," said ginta

kagome collasped to her knees she had been hit from the attack that kikyou had sent at her when she didnt notice. as she fell to her side. as they all rushed to her side but the joker was the first one to her side.

"baby... daddy has you dont worry i will get you well again my queen." pleaded joker

"we need to get her to the house so we can get her help." said sango

the joker only nodded and picked her up into his arms as he carried herover to the car where he was taken to where she was as sesshomaru went to work while her head was in the joker lap. when he had the nod from the demon lord that she was going to be ok. he relaxed as he put her whole body int his lap he was going to make her stay in his house tonight. when they arrived he took her to the room he had prepared fro them as he laid her down and dressed her in the finest silk that he had for her and he got dressed for med he crawled in next to her and knew she was ther with him. he just knew that sesshomaru had someone working on something so she would remember.

to be contined


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

* * *

the joker eye twitched and wondered if these people ever stopped their arguing with each other. the monk and the demon slayer was at each others throars again and the she wolf and the male wolf was at it as well. he and the demon lord was on the same thought process.

 **"YOU WOMANIZING PIG! YOU CANT EVEN KEEP YOU HANDS TO YOURSELF! YOU EVEN GRAB MENS BUTTS!"** yelled sango

"sango my dear you know me i have a cursed hand i cant help when i my hands wonder to lovely ladies and mens back sides." said miroku

the joker growled he better be lucky that his woman stopped him from killing him form him grabbing his ass. that is a thing he should never ever do again. while he watched the demon slayer stomp her foot again.

 **"OH YEAH LIKE WHEN YOU GO AND GRAB THE JOKERS ASS! YOU BE DAMMED LUCKY ONCE AGAIN I STOPPED ANOTHER DEADLY PERSON KILL YOU!1 REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN YOU DECIDED TO DRY HUMP SESSHOMARU AND HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR IT!"** yelled sango

sesshomaru growled and muttered something in old demon. while the joker and dead shot looked at him and wondered what he had did was true. he they saw him given them a curt nod and sighed the monk has some issues.

 **"AND THEM YOU GRAB KAGOME ASS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM LUCKY HE WAS NOT GOING TO BLOW YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALLS!"** yelled sango

"buuuuuuuuut saaaangooooo i cant help it her bottom is my favorite well besides yours!" said miroku

sango has enough and used her huge weapon and knocked him out as a large lump formed on his head. while the joker and sesshomaru nodded to her in thanks now they had to wait for the wolves to stop their bitching. the joker came attack the the tamaki kid who his queen adopted and the fox they started to call him dad and it was somthing they had to get used to.

 **"KOUGA YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED WHEN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT KAGOME! SHE IS MY SISTER AND I KNOW YOU WANTED HER INSTEAD OF ME! BUT HONESTLY SHE DIDNT EVEN GIVE INUYASHA A CHACE!"** yelled ayame

"but she was supposed to be my woman! its not fair!" cried kouga

the joker growled from the wolf he was possessive of his queen and that will be deadly. while he heard the great demon lord growl as well he was protective of his sister and that is sayin something. but he and the demon lord came to terms since they are on the same level of deadly when something of theirs are harmed or whatever.

 **"I DON'T CARE KAGOME TOLD YOU HOW MANY TIMES THAT SHE DIDNT WANT YOU AS A MATE OR EVEN THOUGHT OF YOU AS ONE! EVEN SESSHOMARU HAD TO GET INVOLVED REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THERE YOU NEARLY WAS KILLED! AND YOU DIDNT EVEN LEARN THEN!"** yelled ayame

"yeah stupid mutt got in the way! she should been mine and only mine! why does the clown guy get to be the lucky one!" cried kouga

"oh boy kouga going to get it again." said ginta

"yeah sad to say our leader is a dumb ass when it came down to stuff like this." said hakkaku

the others nodded to that while the joker like those two wolves while they had dragged the dumbass guard who had done wrong to his wueen and killed him slowly and he let sesshomaru on it as well.

"the wolf has no reason when it comes down to the one person he wants and not accept that she didnt want him." said tsubaki

"yeah well what do you expected when it comes down the the small brained fool." said bonkotsu

they all nodded to that one. while they all sighed when it came down to the wolf and the female wolf. she loved kagome as her sister as soul bonded sisters could while ginta and hakkaku was the same way.

 **"YOU ARE THE MOST DUMBEST MAN I HAVE EVER KNOWN!"** yelled ayame

 **"ENOUGH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!"** yelled kagome

kagome was clutching her side and her eyes was glowing red. sesshomaru snickered he really snickered the alpha female was angry. the joker was still learning the terms of pack sincce he was now demon. as kagome marched her way over to kouga.

 **"YOU STUPID JACKASS HOW MANY TIMES I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND! AND NOT A MATE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU AYAME IS YOUR MATE! NOOOOOO YOU CANT DEAL WITH THAT CAN YOU!"** roared kagome

"oooooooooo kouga going to get it!" said ginta

"you go kagome kick his ass! kick his ass!" chanted hakkaku

sesshomaru smirked and the joker wondered what was about to happen. he was still getting used to his queen like this and to be truthful it was a turn on. he wondered if they should just remain here instead of gothom he would have one of the wolves run the club there.

"but kagome you are the only woman for me i wanted you froom the first time i met you." said kouga

 **"YOU FREAKING KIDNAPPED ME AFTER FINDING OUT I WAS ABLE TO SEE THE JEWEL SHARDS YOU STUPID PEABRAINED WOLF!"** yelled kagome

"yeah but thats when i was able to tell that i loved you!" said kouga

 **"THAT'S IT!"** yelled kagome

kagome and kouga started to fight in a cloud of dust while they all waited to see who would come out the one on top and the winner. while ayame smirked her sister was a fighter and she like that to put her amte in his place.

 **"YOU GO SISTER! SHOW HIM HIS PLACE SISTER!"** cheered ayame

"you know she is kicking you mates ass right?" asked deadshot

"yeah so kagome always knows what to do to put kouga in his place i learn from her. lets just say she has the alpha female blood in her. but then again it doesnt bother me none she always takes him down a peg or two but he will never learn like miroku." said ayame

the joker smirked as he leaned back in pride of his little queen as they all heard the screams and the yells of her to stop at to help. and it thought her called him a pervert a few times but what was the purple and the green smoke.

"oh she just gave him a nice healthy helping of miasma and posion. he was going to be out of it for a day or two depedning to amount this time." said sesshomaru

"you mean that haley i mean kagome has posion in her?" asked deadshot

sesshomaru cold golden orbs looked over to the sniper and nodded they never told them of the powers she has. so he sighed he never one for long talking but even meeting kagome and rin he was more talktive.

"yes she does from the forced mating from naraku she got some of his powers but the mating is not leagel so she is not his in the demonic world. so the miasma came from that and well the punsihment of the cursed marking on her back. and from this sesshomaru blood bond i have powers to produce the poison from the claws its from the silver inu clan. but she also has the power to hold the sword that was my fathers since she pulled the sword it was meant to be hers in the first place. and the second sword i gave her since it was a welcome tot he family gift since the swords demonic power came attactched to her. and there is the one that was blessed to her from the kamis. and the silver long bow that was gift from my mother." said sesshomaru

the saw her swords and wondered what would happen if they touched them. sesshomaru nodded to them to let them know it was ok. to let them touch to see if the swords let them near them. if not them they are not really connected ot her soul like he thought when he saw nothing happen he nodded it was true one was like him with soul bonded brother and the soul mate bond like he and kagura.

"yes kagome saved my life when she was under his imprisonment she had traded her heart to save mine. so she nearly died to regain control over her heart that is when sesshomaru had found her." said kagura

"why is this naraku so obsessed with harley i mean kagome?" asked El Diablo

tsubaki sighed she knew why she hated the girl at first thinking she was just like kikyou and only found out dhe was born with the jewel and it was connected to her soul since she was both midoriko and kikyou reincarnation she she became a sister to her so she had her powers to as a blood bond so she had the powers she had.

"its a long story it starts when kikyou was still alive. so she saved a man a bandit nammed onigumo who was badly burned. but he wanted her so badly he accpeted naraku and hecnce forth became naraku and was a half demon. he made it look like inuyasha had betrayed kikyou and he killed her after she pinned him to the tree of ages. so that is where kagome as you all know her as harely since the jewel was in her when she was born and so the jewel is conencted to her soul like i said. so naraku is obsessed with her for this very reason and wanted to brain wash her but he never was able to she since foight against him so basically since he was not able to have her fully he cursed her with a old curse no counter curse is able to breakit nothing even in the dark arts is able to either. but inuyasha i rememebred from meeting him when he was with kikyou he always put me on edge. and when i met kagome he had been treating her badly since she was NOT kikyou and it was not right for her to be walking the earth and his beloeved to be the walking dead and living off the souls of woman." explained tsubaki

"now that is some shit there." said deadshot

they all nodded to that while the joker wanted to murder the fucker he knew he was not able to do much but he will fiight by her side and he will not hear no lip from his queen either. whil they finally stopped the fighting as she was the winner she was standing on his back and striking a pose.

"well it seemed she did it again and a dammed good job at it." said bonkotsu

"baby you are amazing." purred the joker

kagome only blushed and puffed her chest out while he smiled she was more and more amazing each day he always spent with her. he always knew she was special when he first laid eyes on her and kenw she was going to be his and only his.

 **"KAGOME YOUR HOME!"** cheered yuka, eri and amumi

"eh yeah you could say that." said kagome

the joker pointed to them and wondered who the hell these three are. while they all looked at him with wide eyes and gawked at the joker right before them. while they wondered how she even knew the joker in the first place.

"kagome how do you know the joker of all people.?" asked yuka

"yeah hojo is going to be all sad to know that you wont be going out with him again. and he tried so hard to impress you. why dont you give the poor guy a chance and not these losers you pick up." said ayumi

"you know what leave i will not have you be trash talkin my puddin. so leave and tell hojo that i dont want him i keep telling him that. and you all are only my freinds because you used me for my smarts," snapped kagome

they all loooked at her it was the first time she used the name that she used for her pet name for the joker. that is when her eyes went wide and wondered where that came from. and something came back to her as her past. but it was not long before it was joker been waitinfg to give her puddin necklace back. he had it cleaned and had diamonds and rubies put into it.

"but kagome we are only looking out for your own good. look at these freaks honestly why are you even with them. they even turn you into not a human no more." said eri

"yeah you where a good person before these freaks came along." hissed ayumi

"you know what chicks if i where you i would get the steppin before kagome kicks your bitchs asses. and i wouldnt mind killing you for insulted us either." snapped deadshot

deadshot got all up in their faces no one and he means no one demeans people he deemed special. while they all glared at him but they are not going to back down. but kagome had it up the tree and she turned into her gaint dog form and roared that made them all pissed themselves and ran.

"well that did the trick good job this sesshomaru is pleased," said sesshomaru

kagome purred and turned back to her humanoid form. as the joker took her hand and lead her away from the others to talk somewhere private to give her the newly puddin necklace. plus he was going to ask her to marry him.

"daddy has something for you." said joker

"what it is?" asked kagome

the joker handed the purple wrapped box and while as they sat on the bench under the tree of agess. they knew they are being watched as she tooked at the necklace that seemed so familiar. she kissed him to let him know she liked it. as he snapped it around her neck. then he bent down on one knee .

"you my queen i was so lost until i found you when you were my nut doctor i know you will remember thos ememories soon enough bt either way your my queen memories or no memories. when you where away from me in prison i was lost with out you. and then again you dont remember. when i saw you fall from the helicopter i thought you where dead. but i never gave up hope on your being alive and you are but not with memories but you nknew i was connected to you and that makes me happy. so if you will do this crazy clown king to be his wife and forever his queen." said joker

kagome covered her mouth as she felt tears in her eyes as she saw the ring it was a purple diamond and had purple diamonds all around it with a tiny crown on top of it of purple diamonds. as she saw the ring was engraved inside of it. i will do anything for you baby. as she nodded to let him know she will as he slipped the ring on her finger. and kissed her deeply.

 **"YAAAAY!"** cheered ayame and sango

"well we never have any privacy you have a large family i hope you know. i think jonny and tsubaki are hitting it off." saw kagome

the joker looked over to jonny hand and hand with the dark priestess it siuted him and he was like a brother to him and it was something that he was happy for him. as he nodded to the joker and he only smilied knoing he had his blessings.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

everyone was either training or planning something for the next fight. that is wehn there was a load explosion in the west city. they all looked at each other and knew that this was time for the time to go and fight. while the joker and the others who has not known the fast pace demons are able to move and took their car. that is when they arrived to the fight.

"my my look who it is the little whore who couldnt take her fate." said naraku

 **"THIS WILL END NARAKU!"** roared sesshomaru

naraku only cackled at what he had just said while inuyasha and kikyou came out of hiding and smirked at them. while inuyahsa glared at the ring on the ring finger of kagome. he didnt liek that fact that some other male was pawling at her.

 **"WENCH WHO THE FUCK PUT THAT RING ON YOUR RING FINGER! NO MAN HAS NO RIGHT TO PUT THAT ON YOUR FINGER!"** yelled inuyasha

the joker shot three warning shots at the half demons and glared at him with cold hatred the bullets are made of pure priestress power one of the others made them bullets for him to help out with the fights he was eager to fight in.

"who the fuck are you freak?" sanpped inuyasha

"lets just say im someone who is worst than your half brother and done far worst thing to people that touched my queen." hissed joker

inuyasha arched a brow and he sensed he was not human and knew there was something going on. but sesshomaru smirked the joker is a good alpha male and a good mate that the kami blessed his little one to have in her life.

"wench really you have to be kidding me you want a freaking clown as you mate. really i could understand kouga. but you chose a freaking clown freak over me and the powerful demon alive naraku for that?" asked inuyasha

"if i where you i would watch what you say dogbreat he is rather possessive over our kagome." said kouga

inuyahsa and naraku barked with laughter while kikyou snickered at what was said. while kagome was seething with anger. as some of her memories here and there but it didnt last long as they went away right away.

"if i where you i would stop talking or else you wont like what will be coming to you." hissed joker

"oh you go to be kidding me really you want the copy and not the real thing hot stuff?" purred kikyou

"sorry i dont touch filthy whores that smells of rotting flesh." said joker

 **"OI YOU FREAK DONT TALK TO MY MATE THAT WAY SHE IS WAY BETTER THAN THAT FILTHY WHORE YOU CALL A WOMAN! YEAH I SAID IT THE COPY IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WHORE WHO I USED TO FUCK BY FORCE!"** roared inuyahsa

kikyou and kagome was in battle while naraku disappeared leaving them into battle. while the incarnations and inuyahsa was in figth with everyone else. inuyahsa was in a fight with the joker who happened to be caclkling wildly while fighting with the half breed.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

they all stopped fighting when kagome was stabbed once more as she fell to her side as kikyou and inuyasha left cackling as the incarnations as well. the joker rushed over to her side knowing he got a few good hits on the half demon.

"daddy is here my queen." cooed joker

kagome passed out after he picked her up as they all left to go home so she was able to let her power heal her from the pain and suffering from what was making her feel that way. while inuyasha was watching from the shadows deeply pissed off.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

sesshomaru knew the final battle was near. while jinji gave kagome the meds for her to remember what was taken from her. they soon will not be calling her kagome they would call her harley if it worked. when the joker heard her groan he got up and went over to her.

"what the hell happened i feel like a hit by the batman." grumbled kagome/harley

"you...you remember?" asked joker

the joker saw the look in her eyes and knew his harley was back he was going to pay that demon something he wont like. he was already calling dibbs on the half breed he knew the one demon is the one kagome is the only one is able to defeat.

"puddin, yes i remember everything." said harley

"hahahaha the queen is back!" cheered joker

kagome back being harley smiled brightly as she got dressed in her normal outfit. she was going to kill naraku for killing her mother. she may not have known her for long she loved her mother and little brother. while they all geared up.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

naraku and his wicked evil team was gathered to be ready for the fight. while they knew theya re close and knew that he was going to win one way or another until a shot rang throught he air.

 **"TIME TO DIE YOU VILE FUCKERS FOR HARMING MY QUEEN!"** said joker in his normal crazy voice

as they all went in the fight with their repective person they where pit against. while inuyahsa and joker was hand and hand fighting to the death. inuyasha was unnerved from the cackling that was going on.

 **"YOU FUCKING FREAK YOU SHOT ME!"** roared inuyasha

 **"OH DID I KNOW OPPS MY FINGERS SLIPS SO SLIGHTLY SUCH A CLUTZ THAT I AM!"** yelled joker

joker kept shooting inuyasha as he screamed in pain and tuneed into ash as the final buttet after his cock and balls shot off and his arms the last one was in his heart as he screamed and turned to ash. that is when kikyou was fireing a arrow at him,

 **"YOU KILLED MY MATE YOU FREAK!"** roared kikyou

 **"YOU BITCH YOU WILL FACE THE SAME FATE AS THAT GARBAGE THAT YOU CALLED A MATE AND YOU HARMED MY QUEEN SO I HAVE NO ISSUE KILLING WHAT IS ALREADY DEAD!"** roared joker

joker pointed to dead shot since he was in a fight with hakkadoshit and while deadshot was shotting trying to get the bitch only to hear a scream of pain they all looked over to see harley well kagome but back being harley was level with naraku they all watched with bated breaths as the jewel was full and togther as she roared one load battle cry as a huge burst of pure pink miko energy was out of her body as the jewel merged where it belonged with her soul as naraku was no more only a pile of ash. that is when kikyou met her end with a bullet as the souls of all the people she ate that kept her alive. as harley soul was finally whole but with the burst of power and the few stabed of the tentcle she was passed out the joker picked her up and took her home. he was so proud of his queen.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

the joker was by her side never once left it well only to use the bathroom or drink. but he waited for her to wake up he and harley was married before the final battle. but then again he was happy finally for a long time. that is when she groaned.

"puddin?" asked harley

"i'm here baby you did wonderfully. im proud of you my queen." cooed joker

harley smiled as they all went down to the party that was going on since she was awake now. it was their victory party as they all enjoyed the large family they all seemed to have been gathered together by kagome who happened to be the harley quinn. but they are all fitted together like they are all family for so long. the end of naraku was the highlight of the party plus the jewel being whole once more.

the end


End file.
